The proposed study shall assess the immunogenicity and the safety of MUC1 vaccine in current and former smokers at high risk for lung cancer. Although safety and immunogenic effects of this vaccine construct were evaluated previously with promising results in individuals at risk for colon cancer the same cannot be assumed however for individuals at risk for lung cancer.